


Drabble Challenge

by moreorles



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreorles/pseuds/moreorles
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles for Station 19.  These are non-sequential and unrelated, unless otherwise stated.  Pairings and characters vary, but they're heavy on the Vicley.





	1. things you said when you were drunk (prompt #11)

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles are based on the following prompt list:
> 
> 1\. things you said at 1 am  
> 2\. things you said through your teeth  
> 3\. things you said too quietly  
> 4\. things you said over the phone  
> 5\. things you didn’t say at all  
> 6\. things you said under the stars and in the grass  
> 7\. things you said while we were driving  
> 8\. things you said when you were crying  
> 9\. things you said when i was crying  
> 10\. things you said that made me feel like shit  
> 11\. things you said when you were drunk  
> 12\. things you said when you thought i was asleep  
> 13\. things you said at the kitchen table  
> 14\. things you said after you kissed me  
> 15\. things you said with too many miles between us  
> 16\. things you said with no space between us  
> 17\. things you said that I wish you hadn’t  
> 18\. things you said when you were scared  
> 19\. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were  
> 20\. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear  
> 21\. things you said when we were on top of the world  
> 22\. things you said after it was over  
> 23\. things you said [make your own]  
> 24\. things you said when we were alone  
> 25\. things you said in front of other people  
> 26\. things you said in writing  
> 27\. things you said through a closed door  
> 28\. things you said in the dark  
> 29\. things you said in the rain  
> 30\. things I wish you’d said  
> 31\. things you said right before goodbye  
> 32\. things you said right after hello  
> 33\. things you said from across the room  
> 34\. things you whispered in my ear  
> 35\. things you said at the top of your lungs  
> 36\. things you said but didn’t mean  
> 37\. things you said through someone else  
> 38\. things you said when I was (you were) sick  
> 39\. things you forgot to say  
> 40\. things you interrupted me to say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - Victoria comes home after girls' night out

“You’re cute,” she says, batting playfully at him. “Cah-uuuuuuuuute, cutie, cute. But, like, _sexy_ cute. Not like puppy cute. Though you do make that one face that’s puppy cute. You know, with the eyes. But you’re mostly sexy cute. Sexy hot cute. My sexy hot cute man.”

 

“Thanks?” he asks, laughing at her drunken rambling.

 

“Thank _you_ for being cute,” she says, giving him a little bow.

 

“The girls get you drunk?”

 

“Yep,” she enunciates the ‘ _p_ ’ sound, “Andy ordered tequila. She thinks you’re cute too, but not in a sexy way. She’s dumb and wrong. I told her so.”


	2. things you interrupted me to say (prompt #40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - Breakfast with a side of fire.

Victoria’s shift ended at eight. She meets him at his favorite diner for breakfast. He’s lamenting the budget meeting he has later that morning, is mid-sentence when she says, “Fire.”

 

“Well, it covers both the fire and the ambulance departments…” he says, confused.

 

“No, Baby,” she says, sliding from the booth, “fire!” She points to the kitchen window, where flames are visible. She’s already rushing past a waitress and pushing her way through the door before his brain catches up. Then he’s on his feet, grabbing the fire extinguisher mounted next to the soda machine and following her into action.


	3. things you said that made me feel like shit (prompt #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bishop doesn't react well to Vic's new relationship

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” Bishop throws up her hands, and paces the length of the bunkroom. “The Chief? _Your_ Chief. The person who has the ultimate control over your career. ‘Hit it and quit it’ isn’t an option when it’s your goddamn boss, Victoria. Everyone knows you have the attention span of a gnat when it comes to men. What’s your plan here? Fuck the chief until you get bored? And then what? Have you thought about it at all? Or have you gone cum-dumb?”

 

“Screw you, Bishop,” Victoria all but whispers before turning and walking away.


	4. things you said when I was (you were) sick (prompt #38)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4, 5, and 6 go together
> 
> Victoria/Lucas - Lucas gets appendicitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon for this - about a year in the future, they live together, established relationship

“Victoria,” he says, jostling her shoulder.

 

She groans and rolls toward him. “Is it six-thirty already?”

 

“No, honey. It’s almost two. I have appendicitis. I need you to drive me to the hospital.”

 

“Wait, what?” she sits up, suddenly awake. “Fever and chills?” she asks, feeling his forehead. “Nausea? Vomiting?”

 

“Three times already,” he groans.

 

“Abdominal pain? Tenderness at McBurney’s point?” she asks, reaching to palpate his belly.

 

“Ow, yes. _Damnit_ ,” he breathes deeply as another wave of nausea hits him.

 

“Oh sweetheart, I think it really is appendicitis.”

 

He glares at her. “Yes. Thank you. Can we go now?”


	5. things you said [make your own] – when you were in pain (prompt #23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4, 5, and 6 go together
> 
> Victoria/Lucas - Lucas gets appendicitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon for this - about a year in the future, they live together, established relationship

She dresses quickly, then helps him get dressed.

 

“Let’s take my truck.”

 

“Lights and sirens?” she asks.

 

“Yes. Lights and sirens,” he whimpers, breathing through a sharp pain. “Please don’t think I’m a wuss.”

 

“That’s what you’re worried about right now?” she asks, squatting to tie his sneakers. “You’re about to be poked, prodded, and sliced open. Let’s… I mean, big picture here.”

 

“Okay, yeah. Hey, there’s a folder in the top drawer,” he points to the dresser, “with all my medical paperwork, plus a letter for you, but you can’t read it unless…”

 

“It’s just appendicitis, honey. Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (She totally reads it.)


	6. things you said after it was over (prompt #22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4, 5, and 6 go together
> 
> Victoria/Lucas - Lucas gets appendicitis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon for this - about a year in the future, they live together, established relationship

“I don’t want to go roller skating,” he whines.

 

“Luke? Sweetheart?” She stands, brushes a thumb across his cheek, and smiles down at him. “How do you feel, baby?”

 

“Don’t make me go roller skating. Too many octopuses.” He blinks his eyes open, unfocused and sleepy.

 

She giggles down at him, obviously still under the influence of the anesthesia.

 

He smacks his lips together and furrows his brow. “Octopi?”

 

She leans down and presses a kiss to his dry lips. “Pretty sure it’s octopuses, honey. And you don’t have to go roller skating, I promise.”

 

“You’re nice. I like you.”


	7. things you said but didn’t mean (prompt #36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - offensively cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Head canon - set several months in the future; they're out and open with their relationship.

“Ugh,” Miller scoffs, coming into the kitchen, “You two are gross.”

 

Lucas and Victoria glance at one another, each raising a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Dude, we’re just standing here drinking coffee,” Victoria says.

 

“Yeah, but it’s _how_ you’re drinking coffee. All in love and happy and crap. It’s offensive. I’m offended.”

 

Victoria rolls her eyes. “We gotta find him a woman,” she stage-whispers to Lucas, who chuckles.

 

“I’m sorry we’re so gross, Miller,” Lucas says, taking Victoria’s hand.

 

She smiles up at him, says, “We are kind of sickeningly adorable, aren’t we?”  

 

He smiles back at her. “He’s right, we’re disgusting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The BFF has a term - vomit adorable - for when someone (or thing) is so offensively cute you want to barf. These two def qualify as vomit adorable.


	8. things you said from across the room (prompt #33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - 'Dance with me?'

She watches him across the reception hall, waylaid by old friends on his way to get them cake. He’d stood as best man today, unspeakably dashing in his tuxedo, as his favorite cousin got married.

 

As the music changes and the opening chords fill the air, he finds her eye.

 

‘Dance with me?’ he mouths. Smiling, she nods and sets her champagne glass down before starting towards him, her emerald dress flowing around her. He excuses himself from the group and meets her on the dance floor.

 

“You are the best thing,” he sings along, “that ever happened to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miller's right - they're gross.


	9. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear (prompt #20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Grant - 'I miss you'

“I miss you, Michael,” he whispers, stroking a finger over the picture.

 

“What’d you say, Trav?” Grant asks, coming into the bedroom.

 

Travis sets the picture back in its place, picks up the knickknack beside it, and keeps dusting. “Hm? Oh, nothing.”

 

Grant comes up behind him, wraps an arm around his waist and leans into him. “It’s okay to miss him, Honey. And it’s okay to talk to me about him. I mean, if you want.”

 

“I just… I still love him so much. Is that weird?”

 

“He was your husband, Travis. It would be weird if you didn’t.”


	10. things you said when you thought i was asleep (prompt #12)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy/Ryan - This was a mistake...

“This was a mistake. Shit. _Shit.”_

 

Andy feels Ryan shake his head. She’s on her side, facing away from him. She lies perfectly still, regulating her breathing.

 

“I’ll never get over her if I keep doing this. I have _got_ to move on. No more Andy. This is it. This has to be it.”

 

He sits up, puts his feet on the floor, then twists around to kiss her shoulder.

 

He dresses quickly and opens her bedroom door to go. Andy stays perfectly still, eyes closed, and realizes that she loves him enough to not be his mistake ever again.


	11. things you said too quietly (prompt #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sullivan - safe haven

They’re trained not to ask questions if a mother comes in with an infant. It doesn’t happen often – only one other time that Sullivan knows of at Nineteen since the law passed in 2002.

 

He’s standing outside his office when she comes in and holds out the baby. “Can you…?” she asks, timidly.

 

“Yes, of course.” He takes the baby and watches her leave the station. “Hi, little one,” he whispers, stroking a finger down the baby’s cheek, “My name’s Bobby.” The baby’s chin quivers and Sullivan bounces gently, shushing. “This must be scary, I know, but you’re safe here.”


	12. things you said through a closed door (prompt #27)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - bad things are happening (Sorry, Vic!)

“Victoria? Sweetheart, are you okay in there?”

 

He hears a whimper and a whispered, ‘Oh, god,’ before she responds to him. “I… You have to leave. I’m sorry, but please go away. Far, far away.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Bad things are happening in here. And I need you as far away as humanly possible.”

 

He bites his lip to stifle a smile. “The sushi?”

 

She whines. “Yes. Please go away. I need you to think I’m sexy, and this is definitely not sexy.”

 

He texts her later, ‘Check your front door.’ She finds Gatorade, saltines, and a ‘Get Well Soon’ balloon.


	13. things you said over the phone (prompt #4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - Granny finds out about Lucas

“Yes… Yes, ma’am…” Victoria says. The movie is paused and Luke is sitting patiently as Victoria talks to her grandmother. “No, ma’am, I wasn’t keeping him a secret…”

 

He glances up at that, arching an eyebrow at Victoria.

 

“No, Granny, I didn’t know his picture was on the fire department website… Yes, he is very handsome, isn’t he? … Lunch? … This Saturday? I’ll check with him, Granny, and see if he’s free… Yes, ma’am… I know, Gran… Okay, Granny, we’ll see you on Saturday… I love you too.”

 

She ends the call and looks over at him. “Free Saturday?”


	14. things you said in front of other people (prompt #25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - a team barbecue

“Hi,” he says, opening the door wider, “Come on in.”

 

The entire team, it appears, car pooled and arrived together.

 

“We brought beer,” Miller says, holding up six packs and nodding toward the two Warren is carrying.

 

“And hummus!” Bishop says, giving her Tupperware a little shimmy.

 

They’d told the team last month, to mixed reactions, that they were dating. Everyone had slowly warmed to the idea, but their unease was still palpable.

 

Lucas hopes a casual barbecue can change that. He leads them back through the kitchen and onto the deck. “Baby,” he says, getting Victoria’s attention, “Our guests are here.”


	15. things you said at the top of your lungs (prompt #35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - there's an explosion 
> 
> chapters 15, 16, and 17 go together

“ _Victoria!_ ” It roars out of him, shouted, as he watches her body hurled backwards by the force of the explosion. She lands in a heap, head bouncing on the concrete.

 

Sullivan is there suddenly, at his side, a hand gripping his arm tightly, telling him, “Go. I’ll take the scene.”

 

He vaguely hears Sullivan shouting orders as he races to Victoria’s side, dropping to his knees, beginning an assessment that is only partially professional.

 

He says her name over and over again, barely a whisper, his throat raw from shouting. It’s a chant, a prayer, a plea, “ _Victoria, Victoria, Victoria_ …”


	16. things you said when you were crying (prompt #8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - there's an explosion
> 
> chapters 15, 16, and 17 go together

She comes to, Luke’s beard tickling her ear as he whispers ‘ _Don’t be scared, sweetheart. I’m right here. We’ve got you,’_ over and over. She blinks her eyes open, hears Travis get his attention. A second later, he leans into her field of vision.

 

“Victoria? You with me?” She tries to nod, but a collar prevents her movement. He must see the fear in her eyes. “There was an explosion. We’re taking you to the hospital.”

 

“Okay,” her eyes close again, but she wills them back open, sees him wipe a tear from his cheek before reaching for her hand.


	17. things you said too quietly (prompt #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - there's an explosion
> 
> chapters 15, 16, and 17 go together

“Trav, Trav, Trav.” Her voice is barely a whisper, but he hears her, steps to the head of the gurney, leans over her upside down, gentle hands on her head.

 

“You’re in good hands, kid. You’re gonna be fine, okay?”

 

“You gotta stay with him. Stay with Lucas, okay? Promise me.”

 

“I promise,” he says, leaning down and kissing her forehead, “I love you, Vic.” And she remembers when the situation was reversed – when it was Travis on the gurney – and she’d kissed him and said ‘I love you’ before being escorted from the room. She hadn’t thought he’d heard.


	18. things you said at 1 am (prompt #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - keys

“Here,” she says, fishing a key out of the bowl and holding it out to him. “Use this next time.”

 

He arches an eyebrow. She shrugs.

 

“I had it made weeks ago, but I chickened out.”

 

He takes the key and looks at her, bleary eyed and sleep-warm. It’s one a.m. and he’s just finished at a scene. He’d called her twice before she answered and buzzed him in.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you,” he says.

 

She waves him off, “You’re safe and you’re here. I’m happy of both things. Now take a shower. I’m going back to sleep.”


	19. things you said under the stars and in the grass (prompt #6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - fourth of July

She’s sitting in between his legs, leaning back into his chest, watching fireworks.

 

“The first fire I ever put out was on the Fourth of July,” she says randomly.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You know how every family has _that_ uncle?” He chuckles, and she continues, “Well, Uncle Dave decided he was in charge of fireworks. Incidentally, he was also in charge of the beer cooler. He tried to light the first firework with a sparkler, but he set the grass on fire. He threw his beer and ran away. I grabbed the hose and put it out.”

 

“How old were you?”

 

“Nine.”


	20. things you forgot to say (prompt #39)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - chili

Lucas has dinner ready, a bubbling pot of chili that makes the house smell pungent and spicy.

 

He ladles up bowls, gives Victoria’s a generous sprinkle of cheddar cheese like she likes. They sit together and eat.

 

Victoria’s bowl is half empty when she sets her spoon down to scratch at her stomach. She smacks her lips together as a tingly sensation hits her.

 

“Lucas, what’d you put in the chili?”

 

She continues to scratch as he rattles off ingredients.

 

“Any, um, cinnamon?”

 

“A pinch? It enhances the flavor. Please tell me you’re not…”

 

“Guess I forgot to mention that.”


	21. things you said right before goodbye (prompt #31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - post Chocolate Cake Day flirting 
> 
> Chapters 21, 22, and 23 go together

“So, you’ll just follow me home?” She’s standing close, too close, considering they’re in the middle of Nineteen’s parking lot.  

 

He nods, eyes slipping down to her mouth, hands in his pockets to keep him from reaching for her right there.  

 

“Okay. Good. So… bye?” She climbs into her car and he watches as she shakes her head to herself, clearly embarrassed. He smiles, climbs into his truck, and doesn’t let himself think.

 

He finds her irresistibly adorable, he’s pretty sure she knows it, and if this isn’t the most calculated risk he’s ever taken he doesn’t know what is.


	22. things you said right after hello (prompt #32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - post Chocolate Cake Day flirting 
> 
> Chapters 21, 22, and 23 go together

She’s climbing out of her car when he pulls in beside her.

 

“Hi,” she says, grinning at him.

 

“Hi,” he smiles softly, offers his hand, brushes a thumb over her knuckles. “You’re sure about this? That you want me to come up? I don’t want you to feel pressured or obligated because I’m the chief. If you have any second thoughts, any at all, I’ll just…”

 

She pulls him to her, tips her head up, and kisses him, cutting him off mid-sentence. “I’m absolutely sure. Are you?”

 

He nods, breathes an ‘ _Mmhm_ ’ into her mouth as he kisses her back.


	23. things you said with no space between us (prompt #16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - post Chocolate Cake Day flirting 
> 
> Chapters 21, 22, and 23 go together

“Can I ask you something personal?” They’re lying in her bed, her head pillowed on his bare chest.

 

“Sure?”

 

“Do you… I mean, have you…” She arches up, props her chin on her hand and looks at him. “Am I going to be another name on a long list of firefighters you’ve been with?”

 

“You’d be the first name on that list,” he says. “I’ve had a very strict rule. Until now.”

 

“You broke your rule for me?” she asks, grinning.

 

“Mmhm. More than one, actually.”

 

She leans in, kisses him, says, “I’m a terrible influence.”

 

He nods, “The worst.”


	24. things you said while we were driving (prompt #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - date night gone awry
> 
> Chapters 24, 25, and 26 go together

They’re driving to dinner when she says, “Oh, no! Pull over.”

 

She’s already dialing 911 when he stops and looks where she’s pointing.

 

“Yeah, this is Hughes from 19,” she tells the operator, “I’ve got a 10-52, motorist versus cyclist.”

 

While she gives their location, he gets out and grabs his gear.

 

She’s only a few steps behind him when he reaches the bicyclist. He gives him a quick once-over, and kneels down to focus on his obviously broken ankle.

 

“Damn, man, that car got you good, huh?” Victoria says as introduction.

 

“Who the hell are you two?” he asks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-52 means ‘ambulance needed’


	25. things you said [make your own] – that made me smile (prompt #23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - date night gone awry
> 
> Chapters 24, 25, and 26 go together

“Seattle firefighters,” they answer in unison.

 

“An ambulance is on the way,” Victoria says, “Less than five minutes out. I need you to keep still for me, okay?”

 

“Are you really a firefighter?” the guy asks her.

 

She repositions herself at his head, stabilizing his neck and looking down at him upside down. “I’m really a firefighter. Are you in any pain besides your ankle?”

 

“Not really. You are way too hot to be a firefighter.”

 

“Easy, Romeo, she’s taken.” Victoria looks up and grins at Luke. “And she is the exact right amount of hot to be a firefighter.”


	26. things you said when we were alone (prompt #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - date night gone awry
> 
> Chapters 24, 25, and 26 go together

They miss their reservation and opt for Chinese takeout instead. Luke drives them to the lake and they eat on his open tailgate, watching the sunset.

 

“This isn’t exactly the date night I had in mind,” he says, offering her a bite of his pepper steak.

 

“Mmm,” she chews, “Me either. Still, this is a pretty damn good date.”

 

“You’re still on a flirting high, aren’t you?” he asks, grinning.

 

“Sorta. You’re not jealous, are you?”

 

“You’re still coming home with _me_ tonight, right?”

 

“That’s the hope,” she bats her eyelashes at him.

 

“Then no, not jealous, Miss Hot Firefighter.”


	27. things you said with too many miles between us (prompt #15)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - Luke is already thinking of next year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's birthday week! Obs3ss1ons celebrated yesterday, mine is tomorrow, and Jason George's is Saturday. Happy days to us! 
> 
> This one is set just a few months into their relationship.

“Hiya, Handsome,” she answers.

 

“Hi, Babe. Now an okay time?”

 

She hums in acknowledgement, “Just getting ready for bed. How’s the conference?”

 

He’s in Florida for a HazMat Training Conference. “Informative so far. We just broke for dinner. Thought I’d check in before our evening session. You wouldn’t believe the weather here. Almost hit eighty today.”

 

“We are no longer friends,” she huffs.

 

He chuckles, says, “How about next year I bring you with me? We’ll make a week of it. I’ll go to fire nerd training, you soak up the sunshine.”

 

“Next year?”

 

“Yes, next year. I can’t wait.”


	28. things you said through someone else (prompt #37)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Sullivan - he's really damn proud

“He’s really damn proud of you, you know?” Sullivan tells her.

She’s sitting on the back bumper of the aid car, holding an oxygen mask to her face, trying desperately to gather herself after an intense save. The little girl had clung to her, petrified, as Vic wrapped her in her turnout jacket and fought to get them both out safely. 

Luke had given her a nod as he watched her pass the girl off to her mother and a paramedic. He’ll tell her himself later, once they’re home, she knows from experience, but it’s always nice to be reminded.


	29. things you said while we were driving (prompt #7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - meeting the family

“I haven’t done this since high school,” she says, one hand gripping her seatbelt, the other drumming on the armrest, all nervous energy.

 

“Wait, really?” he asks, eyes glued to the road.

 

“I’ve only had two serious relationships since then. Mark’s parents lived in Texas, and Jonathan didn’t speak with his parents, so no. Not since high school. They know I’m…” she pauses, gestures to herself, “right?”

 

“What?” he asks, taking her hand. “A firefighter? Younger?”

 

She pulls his hand into her lap and he makes brief eye contact, sees the look on her face when she says, “No. Black.”


	30. things you didn’t say at all (prompt #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - quiet comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday! To celebrate, here are my three favorite prompts.

“We can confirm that two Seattle firefighters were killed in the explosion. Crews are still working to rescue others who are trapped in the inferno.”

 

She’s been watching news coverage of the fire all afternoon.

 

When he gets home, hours later, she greets him with a hug. She silently wipes the tears from his cheeks, then lets him go shower and process.

 

She sets out clean clothes for him, taking off her sweatshirt – his favorite sweatshirt – and folding it on top of the pile.

 

She watches, later, as he pulls it over his head and breathes in her familiar scent.  


	31. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were (prompt #19)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - brown-eyed girl

“Alexa,” he says, “volume up.”

 

It was the week from hell. Horrible weather, multiple MVCs as a result, a pileup on the interstate, a near fatal ferry boat accident. It felt like a non-stop sprint all week.

 

But they made it and here they are. Luke holds her close and dances her around the kitchen, a joyful expression on her face as he sings, “You my brown-eyed girl.”

 

He takes the instrumental interlude to say, “Saturday mornings with you are my favorite. I want to spend every Saturday morning dancing with you in our kitchen. Move in with me?”

 

“ _Yes.”_


	32. things you said in the rain (prompt #29)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Miller - the rollover

Lucas is acting captain today. The crew is called to the scene of a rollover. It’s their third MVC this shift.

 

“This is Seattle,” Miller’s voice sounds in their ears, “How the hell can’t people drive in the rain?”

 

Ripley assesses the scene quickly – the driver’s door of one car wide open, the driver sitting stunned – clearly in shock – but otherwise unharmed. The other vehicle, an SUV, is upside down, the driver unconscious, two small children in the back.

 

Miller pries the passenger door open and Ripley squats down to assess their injuries.

 

“Luke,” she says, “Please help us.”

 

“Eva?”


	33. things you said at the kitchen table (prompt #13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - reflect and re-evaluate

He’s at the kitchen table surrounded by paperwork when she gets home. He smiles up at her and she steps over to kiss him hello.

 

“What’s all this?”

 

“Just taking stock. It’s kind of my birthday week tradition. You know, reflect and re-evaluate.”

 

“Yeah? Re-evaluating anything in particular?”

 

“Actually, yeah. Would you… and you can say no to this… but would you be my medical proxy? It’s my brother right now, and I know he’d include you if a decision had to be made, but you’re the most important person in my life. That should be respected should anything happen.”


	34. things you said when you were scared (prompt #18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - reflection after a close call

“I like you, Luke. A lot. And I want something real with you, if you’re interested in something real with me. I don’t want you to doubt for one moment what you mean to me, should something happen. I don’t want you sitting in a waiting room, wondering if I loved you. I mean, I hope you never have to sit in a waiting room because I’m hurt or in surgery or lying dead somewhere, but if you do, I want you to know that this is real to me. This means something to me. _You_ mean something to me.”


	35. things you said that I wish you hadn’t (prompt #17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Grant - post-Friendsgiving talk

“Do you really never want to get married?” Travis asks. Grant’s flippant remark at Friendsgiving has been eating away at him for days.

 

“Not really,” he shrugs, “I’ve never really thought about it.”

 

“You’ve never thought about getting married? Not once?”

 

“I guess it never felt like an option for me. I never thought anyone would actually want to marry me.”

 

Travis looks down, fiddles with his ring.

 

“You had a husband. Your one great love. Do you really think you get another?”

 

“I think I deserve another,” Travis says. “And so do you. Please don’t rule it out completely.”


	36. things you said at the kitchen table (prompt #13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas w/ Gran - chapter 13's lunch

“Wow,” he says, mouth full, “this is the best pie I’ve ever had.”

 

“Told you,” Victoria says, “Granny has super pie-baking powers.”

 

“Oh, now, it’s just a few apples. Nothing special,” Gran says, “And you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

 

Luke glances to Victoria, swallows his bite, says, “No, ma’am. My apologies.”

 

She nods curtly, as though the matter is settled. “Now that we’ve eaten, let’s get down to brass tacks.”

 

Victoria mumbles an ‘oh god’ and earns a glare.

 

“Tell me, Lucas, do you make it a general practice to date women twenty years younger than you?”


	37. things you interrupted me to say (prompt #40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas w/ Gran - chapter 13's lunch

“Granny! I cannot believe...”

 

“It’s okay,” Luke interrupts her, “She just wants to make sure you’re safe and protected. I respect that.”

 

Granny watches them, says to Luke, “Well?”

 

“No, ma’am, I don’t typically date women Victoria’s age. My interest in her had nothing to do with age. I…,” he pauses, rubs at his beard, “It was her mouth. She yelled at me.”

 

Granny glances over, sees Victoria literally biting her lip to keep quiet.

 

“She got right in my face about something she felt strongly about,” he smiles, shakes his head, “She feels strongly about a lot of things.”


	38. things you said [make your own] – with your foot in your mouth (prompt #23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas w/ Gran - chapter 13's lunch

“She doesn’t care that I’m the chief.”

 

“I care a lot that you’re the chief,” Victoria replies.

 

“I just mean you’re not intimidated by it.”

 

“Well, no,” she says, Gran watching their exchange. “It’s a job title. A title you earned, I know, and I respect that. I think you’re a good chief. Most of the time.”

 

“See?” he says to Gran.

 

Victoria puts a hand on his arm, continues, “But it’s just a part of who you are. And, I don’t know, I kinda like all your parts.”

 

Gran barks a laugh, says, “Oh honey, I bet you do.”


	39. things you said in writing (prompt #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - in which they both have terrible timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had my three-year-old nephew for the past week and have had approximately fourteen seconds to write. That kid is amazing and exhausting in equal measure. Anyway, here's... something.

The auditorium is full of firefighters, Frankel at the dais railing about protocol. She’s flanked by the other battalion chiefs and a stern-looking Ripley, hands on his hips.

 

Victoria pulls out her phone and texts him, _‘C’mon, babe. Lighten up.’_

 

She watches him pull out his phone, sees his jaw clench, and knows she’s overstepped. Her phone flashes with a new message.

 

_‘I love you, Victoria, but now is not the time.’_

 

Her eyes fly to his. It’s the first time he’s said it, and he said it like this.

 

_‘You love me?’_

 

His expression is unreadable. ‘ _Later_ ,’ he responds.


	40. things you said when we were alone (prompt #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - a continuation of chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, the auditorium and Lucas's office are both at SFD headquarters.

‘ _Meet me in my office_ ,’ he texts. He’s packing his briefcase when she knocks and lets herself in.

 

“Damnit, Victoria,” he starts, clearly annoyed, “you can’t be _you_ while I’m being the chief.”

 

“Okay. Fine,” she says, arms crossed, “Then you can’t just say you love me from a stage in front of a thousand firefighters.”

 

They stare at each other for a few tense moments until Victoria blinks and bursts out laughing. She pulls him in by his necktie, says, “Tell me again.”

 

He wraps his arms low around her waist, smiles softly, and says, “I love you, Victoria.”


	41. things you said when i was crying (prompt #9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - a close call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big Emotions ahead. Yikes.

“Come here,” he says, holding out his arms.

 

She steps into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him and fisting her hands in his shirt. She cries, great gasping sobs, her shoulders shaking.

 

He holds her close, a warm, wide hand on the back of her neck, the other stroking up and down her back.

 

“You’re okay. You’re safe,” he soothes, “I’ve got you, my love.”

 

When her knees tremble and give out, he lowers them both to the ground, settling her in his lap.

 

“Victoria,” he whispers, “it’s okay. We’ve had close calls before.”

 

“But never with you inside.”


	42. things you said at the top of your lungs (prompt #35)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - so proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And because we could all use a little palate cleanser now...
> 
> I imagine this about a year in the future. The crew comes back from a scene and finds Ripley waiting for them at the station.

Her shouted ‘ _Wooooooooooo_!’ draws his attention and he has approximately five seconds to brace himself before she leaps into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist.

 

“Lucas Ripley, you gorgeous, brilliant man,” she says, smacking a kiss to his cheek. “You won! You freaking won!” She gets down and takes his face in her hands. “I am so damn proud of you.”

 

He looks down at his shoes, blushing slightly, chuffed by her praise.

 

“My man, Washington State Fire Chief of the Year. Please tell me there’s a big fancy party involved.”

 

“Mmhm, a whole garish affair. Be my date?”


	43. things you said in writing (prompt #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - relationship rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rules are important. Or something. 
> 
> Vic = italics  
> Luke = bold

Lic Relationship Guidelines for Working Hours

**(Lic?)**

_(Us. You know, L for you, ic for me.)_

**(Dear god.)**

_(Hey, you wanted Official Rules, pal.)_

  1. Absolutely no flirting _(Lame.)_
  2. No sex or PDA on SFD property _(Super lame.)_ **(You’re not helping.)**
  3. No pet names or “overly familiar language” _(Babe. You’re insane.)_
  4. LR will not be directly involved in VH’s professional reviews _(VH will try very hard not to roll her eyes at LR)_
  5. No yelling! **(I mean it, Victoria.)** _(I promise nothing.) (But I’ll try.)_
  6. VH will kindly remember that LR is The Boss _(Only at work.)_ **(Believe me, I know.)**



 

 


	44. things you said after it was over (prompt #22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Grant (implied) and Dean - respiratory distress
> 
> chapters 44 and 45 go together and contain a minor character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance...

Travis is on aid car duty when the call comes. An eighty-seven year-old female in respiratory distress at the retirement home he’s all too familiar with.

 

An aide meets them in the entryway. “Oh, Travis,” she says, “I was hoping it wasn’t you.”

 

“Edith?” he asks. She nods, and they follow her solemnly down the hallway.

 

He can tell she’s already gone when they get to her room. He reaches down to check for a pulse, but Dean stops him, says, “Let me.”

 

He watches, breath held, as Dean takes her wrist, shakes his head, and calls time of death.


	45. things I wish you’d said (prompt #30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Grant - Willow Ridge
> 
> chapters 44 and 45 go together and contain a minor character death

The bartender leans into the kitchen, says, “Hey Chef, you got a call on one.”

 

He wipes his hands and picks up the line, “Mario, tell me you have good news about my salmon.”

 

“Hi babe,” Travis says, and in just two words Grant knows something is wrong.

 

“What happened? Are you hurt? Where are you?”

 

“No, honey, I’m fine, but I’m at Willow Ridge, and…”

 

Grant interrupts him to say, “Please tell me she’s in trouble again for seducing old men. Or that she thinks the new housekeeper stole her pearls. Or… or anything else.”

 

“I’m so sorry, Grant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, two things:  
> 1\. I haven't the foggiest idea if first responders can call TOD in Washington state.  
> 2\. I can't remember if we know the canon name of the retirement home. Let's pretend we don't.


	46. things you said but didn’t mean (prompt #36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - pre-awards
> 
> a companion to chapter #42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this my apology for 44 and 45
> 
> Also, when he says 'room service' he totally doesn't mean 'room service' *winkwink*

“Zip me up?” she asks, walking out from the bathroom.

 

“Whoa. You look incredible.”

 

“Yeah? It’s not too bridesmaidsy?” she asks, spinning around, the skirt flaring out around her.

 

“I have no idea what that means, but I think you look perfect.”

 

“You’re not too bad yourself, Mister Fancypants,” she says, reaching up to adjust his tie.

 

He pulls her to him, leans down to kiss her neck. “Any chance we could just skip this thing entirely and order room service?”

 

“And miss seeing an entire ballroom cheer for you? Not a chance. But rain check on that room service.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress: http://moreorlesme.tumblr.com/post/182856108436/the-dress-victoria-wears-in-chapters-46-48


	47. things you said with no space between us (prompt #16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - post-awards

“Have I mentioned lately that I’m proud of you?”

 

“Only about four hundred times,” he says, grinning as he keys into their room. “Have I mentioned that you were the most gorgeous woman in that ballroom?”

 

“I remember something of that nature.” She hooks the Do Not Disturb hanger onto the doorknob before closing their door. He crowds her back against it and bends to brush a gentle kiss to her smiling mouth.

 

“I was so proud to have you on my arm tonight,” he whispers.

 

She slides her fingers into his hair. “Luke,” she breathes, “Take me to bed.”


	48. things you didn’t say at all (prompt #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - post-awards, continued *ahem*

He kisses her again, gentle fingers reaching to take her hand. He steps back and smiles softly as he draws her into the room, stopping at the foot of their bed.

 

He slides his jacket off and drapes it over a chair, toeing off his shoes. She watches him sink to his knees and reach to unbuckle the strap of her heel. He grazes a hand up to her knee, lifting gently to remove her shoe. He looks up into her eyes as he caresses higher, up the back of her thigh, then excruciatingly slowly back down to her ankle.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One hundred words is one hundred words. The rest, my friends, is up to your own imaginations. (Vic says to make it good!) lol


	49. things you said after you kissed me (prompt #14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - cheeseburgers
> 
> chapters 49 and 50 go together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blaming this on the vat of caffeine I've consumed. I don't even know, people. 
> 
> Assume this is only a few weeks into their ~relationship.

She backs him onto the sofa, following him down, settling into his lap. She kisses him, enthusiastic and grateful after a high-stakes day.

 

He slips a hand up under her shirt, caresses her back and urges her forward all the more. She works his pants open, glancing down quickly before pulling back entirely to look down.

 

She snorts a laugh. He only manages a “Wha?” before she fully dissolves into giggles. He watches her, shoulders shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks as she cackles with laughter.

 

“Cheeseburgers!” she gasps. “Your underwear have cartoon cheeseburgers on them. Oh my god, Luke.”  


	50. things you said [make your own] – that revealed more of yourself (prompt #23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - cheeseburgers
> 
> chapters 49 and 50 go together

“Oh my god, when you ran the scene today, you were wearing cheeseburger undies? You were on the news!” That realization sends her into another fit of giggles.

 

“Actually,” he says, amusement in his voice, “they were blue with green polka dots,” he shrugs, “I showered afterwards.” He watches her joyful laughter and doesn’t for a second mind being the well-clad butt of her joke. “You know, when everything I wear, including my socks, are regulation, I have to have a little fun somehow.”  

 

“You are a paradox, Lucas Ripley,” she says, shaking her head fondly. “You and your cheeseburgers.”


	51. things you said after it was over (prompt #22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Andy - better

“You’re different,” Andy observes. They’re rolling hoses after a complicated, intense fire.

 

“What do you mean?” Vic asks.

 

“You’ve been more focused lately, more driven. The way you managed things in there was impressive as hell. You’re growing, Hughes,” she teases, “Not a baby firefighter anymore.”

 

Vic rolls her eyes, but reflects over the scene, how her instincts have changed. “Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen, _Lieutenant_? I’m not exactly a rookie.”

 

“I think there’s more to it than that. Ripley’s changed you, Vic. I thought it was a disaster in the making, but all it’s made you is better.”


	52. things you said when we were alone (prompt #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Sullivan - good for you

“You’re different,” Bobby says. They’re having lunch after a department meeting.

 

“How do you figure?” Lucas asks around a bite of burger.

 

Bobby shrugs, “More relaxed. I expected you to take Robinson’s head off during the meeting, but you just rolled your eyes and let it go.”

 

“Gotta pick your battles, Sully, you know that,” Lucas says.

 

“It’s more than that. You’re happier. More patient. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile this much. Face it, Luke, that girl has changed you.”

 

Lucas looks down, smiles to himself.

 

“She’s been good for you, Luke.”

 

“Yeah, she really has.”


	53. things you said after you kissed me (prompt #14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - He cheated. It’s true.

He stops at Nineteen for a quick visit. Victoria meets him in the garage with a hug and kiss. She pulls back from the kiss with a gasp, and points an accusing finger at him.

 

“You cheater! You dirty rotten cheater!”

 

He looks down at his shoes guiltily. He cheated. It’s true.

 

“Lucas Ripley,” she says, jabbing at his chest with her finger, “I am so ashamed of you right now.”

 

He rubs at the back of his head, gutted by her words.

 

“No coffee during Lent. This whole thing was your idea and you didn’t even last three days!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who observe the Lenten season, may you have better luck than Lucas.


	54. things you interrupted me to say (prompt #40)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - our whatever

“Mayhorn, huh?”

 

“Oh, God. I… he… that… was before. You. Before you and this and us. Or whatever.”

 

He makes a face, nods. “Good to know it was before our whatever.”

 

“I just mean…”

 

He holds up his hand, stopping her. “You don’t have to explain. We never talked about what this is or exclusivity.”

 

“I have been,” she’s quick to say. “Exclusive, I mean. With you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. This is good. This… us.”

 

“Our whatever?” He watches her fidget, embarrassed.

 

“Are you? Exclusive. With me, I mean.”

 

“Yes, Victoria. Why would I want anyone else when I have you?”


	55. things you said when we were alone (prompt #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Gibson - impossible choices
> 
> Set sometime in the indeterminate future.

“I don’t get it,” Gibson says, dropping into the seat beside her.

 

Her spoon is halfway to her mouth. She looks at him and says, “Cheerios, man. They’re fucking delicious.”

 

“Not the Cheerios. Ripley. You two are together? Not just sleeping together, but like _together_?”

 

She sets the spoon down, pushing the bowl away. “Yeah, Jack, we’re together.”

 

“He left me for dead, Hughes. You’re okay with that?”

 

“No. I’m not. And neither is he. Look, I don’t speak for him, but you’re a lieutenant, Jack, you make impossible choices every shift. The right call isn’t always the good call.”


	56. things you said that made me feel like shit (prompt #10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas and Jack - cone of safety
> 
> This one's a little different. Jack needed more than 100 words.

Victoria invites Jack over for dinner. He declines three times before finally agreeing.

 

She meets him at the door with a cold beer and he follows her in, finding Ripley in her living room.

 

“The hell is this, Hughes? Another intervention?”

 

“Nope. This,” she says, tossing him a little orange cone, “is the Cone of Safety. He’ll explain. I’m going to get the food.”

 

He turns to Ripley. “Well?”

 

“Cone of Safety – you say whatever you need to and I can’t hold anything against you. I know you have a lot to get off your chest, Jack. Let’s hear it.”

 

 ***

 

Jack rants, yells, and paces the room, and Lucas learns three new swear words. Lucas listens silently, eyes on Jack, barely noticing when Victoria comes back an hour later.

 

She disappears into the kitchen, then Lucas hears her bedroom door close quietly, giving them privacy.

 

It’s another twenty minutes before Jack collapses into a chair, exhausted. He’d managed to work his way around to acknowledging that Lucas made the right call that night, that it was the same call he’d make in that position.

 

“My turn?” Lucas asks, nodding towards the cone. “Sometimes being the chief fucking sucks. Let’s eat.”

 

 ***

 

“Can you get Victoria? I need to step outside for a minute, get some air,” Lucas says.

 

Jack knocks on her door. “Hughes? We’re ready to eat now.”

 

“Still pissed at me?” she asks, opening her door.

 

“I should be, but this kinda worked. I feel calmer than I have in a while. And I no longer want to kick Ripley’s ass, so,” he shrugs, “He’s a decent guy. It was the right call. He doesn’t take any of this lightly, does he?”

 

“Nope. But he’s got one hell of a poker face.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kinda unnerving.”

 

“It really is.”

 

*** 

 

She locks the door behind Jack and turns back to Luke. He looks exhausted. “You okay?” she asks, wrapping him in a hug.

 

“Yeah. This was good for him, but reliving everything was kind of brutal.” He leans into her, knows she can support him.

 

“You made the right call that night.”

 

“I know that. He knows that.”

 

“But that doesn’t take away the burden of having to make those calls, does it?”

 

“No,” he sighs.

 

“I’m glad it’s you, though. I mean, I’m sorry for the toll it takes, but there’s no one I trust more than you.”

 

“ _Victoria._ ”


	57. things you said at 1 am (prompt #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas and OCs - they make a good team

The doorbell chimes and he rolls over to check the time – just after one in the morning. He pulls on some jeans and grabs a t-shirt.

 

He’s still pulling his shirttail down when he looks out the peephole and sees Mr. McCrary, his elderly neighbor.

 

“James,” he says, pulling the door open, “What happened? Did Nancy fall again?”

 

He shakes his head, “I don’t… I don’t think she’s breathing. I pushed her alert button, and they’re sending someone, but Luke?”

 

“Go,” Victoria says from behind him, already sliding into her sneakers, “I’ll get the gear and be right behind you.”


	58. things you said after it was over (prompt #22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas and OCs - they make a good team

They stand back and watch the medics load Mrs. McCrary into the ambulance, James holding her hand.

 

“We just saved her life,” Lucas says.

 

“Hell yeah, we did.” Victoria holds her hand up for a high five.

 

“I’ve never been with anyone who could do that,” he says, wonder in his voice.

 

“We do make a pretty good team.” She grins up at him, amused that even with his experience he’s still awed after a good save. “You’re a little bit turned on right now, aren’t you?” she teases.

 

He laughs, “So much for chainsaw power being the best aphrodisiac.”     


	59. things you said after you kissed me (prompt #14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - the conversation
> 
> 59, 60, and 61 aren't connected so much as variations on a theme

“You’re very good at distracting me,” he says.

 

She’s still breathing hard, her eyes shut and a smile on her face. “Mmm, thank you. For, you know, being easily distracted.”

 

“I’m happy to play along, believe me, but I know what you’re doing, Victoria.”

 

She blinks her eyes open and turns her head to look at him. “You talk too much. You’re ruining my afterglow.” Her eyes flick down to his mouth and he grins at her, shaking his head.

 

“Fine. You bask.” He kisses her gently, continues, “But one of these days we’re going to actually have that conversation.”


	60. things you said in writing (prompt #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - the conversation
> 
> 59, 60, and 61 aren't connected so much as variations on a theme

‘Do you know what today is?’ he texts.

 

‘Tuesday?’

 

‘Anything else?’

 

‘My well-deserved day off.’

 

‘It’s six months since our first night together.’

 

She flicks over to the home screen, checks the date, counts backwards. ‘Hey, it totally is!’

 

‘It’s been a pretty great six months.’

 

‘It really has,’ her thumb hovers over the eggplant emoji, but she taps send instead. ‘Think we can manage seven?’ It’s the closest she’s gotten to a commitment conversation with him and her heart pounds watching those three dots.

 

‘I’d sure like to try,’ he responds.

 

‘Me too. Come over later?’

 

‘It’s a date.’


	61. things you said right after hello (prompt #32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - the conversation
> 
> 59, 60, and 61 aren't connected so much as variations on a theme

He arrives at her apartment with his usual duffel bag plus a canvas shopping bag.

 

“What’s all that?” she asks in greeting.

 

He leans in, kissing her hello. “This? Shampoo, deodorant, a toothbrush…” he trails off as he walks past her toward the bathroom.

 

She follows him and watches as he unpacks the bag, placing items in the medicine cabinet and on the shelf in the shower. “What are you doing?”

 

“Committing,” he says, folding up the empty bag. “My hair products and I? We’re in this.” He grabs his duffel and grins at her. “Now, let’s talk drawer space.”  


	62. things you said in front of other people (prompt #25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas and OC - shopping
> 
> Vic's at the mall and runs into Lucas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling when you write something and sit on it for a while, then the show does something and you think 'well, crap'? Anyway, here's a thing I wrote a week ago that's stupidly similar - at least thematically - to Jennifer. Even the names are similar. Oy.

She notices him a few yards away and watches as a woman smiles up at him and wraps an arm around his waist affectionately. He laughs at something she says, then he looks up, smiling, and sees Victoria.

 

“Victoria. Hi.”

 

“Chief,” she glances at the woman, then back to Luke, “Hi.”

 

“ _You’re_ Victoria?” she asks, eyeing her up and down, before grinning. “No wonder you called me,” she says to Luke teasingly.

 

“I should go,” Victoria says.

 

“I’m Jillian,” she says, holding out her hand, “Ripley.”

 

“My sister-in-law. We were shopping.”

 

“For date-night clothes,” she teases. “You’re right – she’s gorgeous.”


	63. things you said at the kitchen table (prompt #13)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - sober
> 
> Just weeks into their relationship...

Only three weeks in and she notices a pattern. “You don’t drink, do you?”

 

“Not anymore.”

 

She sets down her beer. “Are you sober? Should I not…”

 

“No, nothing like that. I guess technically I am sober, but not in the twelve-step way. Years ago, about a month after making battalion chief, I forgot I was on-call. Had a couple beers with dinner, then got called to an apartment fire. Three people died. Not because of me or SFD actions, but they died, and I was running the scene with alcohol on my breath. I haven’t had a drink since.”


	64. things you didn’t say at all (prompt #5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas - a nice distraction

He’s in his office, slogging through paperwork when he looks up at his muted TV, local news cutting in with a live shot of a fire on UW’s campus. Lightening, the chyron says, struck a tree in the quad and now the science building is aflame. He knew it was a matter of time before the press arrived.

 

As the reporter explains that both campus police and Seattle PD are assisting with crowd control, the camera pans over for a wide shot of the scene just in time to show Victoria and Dean pull-start chainsaws. He leans closer to watch.


	65. things you said through your teeth (prompt #1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - the fight

Their fight escalates quickly and she gapes at him, rendered temporarily speechless. Then her eyes narrow in anger, her fists clench, and she takes a menacing step toward him, fury radiating.

 

“Do not, _God damn it,_ Lucas, do not use your chief voice on me,” she seethes.

 

She gestures behind herself to the front door, tells him, “You walk through that door and you are no longer my chief. You want to be welcome in _my home_ ever again, you will speak to me as your equal. Otherwise, you can take your big shiny badge and get the hell out!”


	66. things you said that I wish you hadn’t (prompt #17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - another fight
> 
> 66 and 67 go together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on tumblr ages ago, inspired by that little clip of them fighting.

“What the hell, Lucas?”

 

“You’re angry about this?”

 

“You talked to someone I’ve never heard of about our sex life. Yeah. I’m pissed.”

 

“I didn’t…” he pauses, rubs at his beard, takes a breath, “I’m sorry. You’re right – I should’ve talked to you first. I didn’t mean to blindside you with this.”

 

She’s still angry with him, he can tell, but her shoulders relax and she uncrosses her arms.   


 

“It’s department protocol. I’m the chief. It’s my responsibility to lead by example. Plus, I wanted to make sure you were protected. I don’t want anyone using this relationship against you.”


	67. things you said right before goodbye (prompt #31)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - his stupid form
> 
> 66 and 67 go together

She’s taken aback by his comment, literally stepping back. “We’re in a relationship?”

 

“Well… yeah?” he searches her eyes, suddenly hesitant and unsure. “Unless you don’t want more.”

 

“No! No, I want more. I mean, if you want more.”

 

He steps forward, reaches for her hands, gentles his voice when he says, “Victoria, I want a relationship with you.”

 

She’s leaning in for a kiss when the alarm sounds and she’s called to work. “This conversation isn’t over, mister. I’m still pissed at you and your stupid form, but I gotta go.”

 

He smiles, “Noted. Be careful out there.”

 

“Promise.”


	68. things you said but didn’t mean (prompt #36)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - cake

She finishes frosting the cake, then snaps a picture and texts him. ‘Come over later for dessert… and dessert.’

 

‘Yum. Can’t wait,’ then a second later, ‘Cake looks good too. I’ll bring dinner.’

 

They eat takeout, then Victoria slices them chocolate cake. They settle on the couch, snuggled close. He moans an appreciative ‘mmmm’ on the first bite and a proud grin lights up her face. He leans in for a soft, chocolatey kiss.

 

“I love…” he pauses, catching himself, “cake. I love cake.”

 

She blinks at him, her face a mix of relief and amusement. “I love cake, too.”


	69. things you whispered in my ear (prompt #34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - at a scene - established relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doing a pre-show fic dump and posting the stuff I've been sitting on. Some of these are old and Jossed, some of these will likely be Jossed after tonight.

The fire has been raging for hours. Nineteen is taking over for Twelve, the first on scene. The team huddles around Chief Ripley for the briefing and their orders. Everyone clear on their tasks, he dismisses them and they all turn to go except Victoria.

 

She steps up to him and puts a hand on his cheek. He presses a whisper of a kiss to her mouth.

 

“Be careful in there.”

 

She nods, “I promise.”

 

He leans in, whispers in her ear, “I carry your heart…”

 

She presses a hand to her chest, responds, “I carry it in my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the poem this references:
> 
> i carry your heart with me(i carry it in  
> my heart)i am never without it(anywhere  
> i go you go,my dear;and whatever is done  
> by only me is your doing,my darling)  
>  i fear  
> no fate(for you are my fate,my sweet)i want  
> no world(for beautiful you are my world,my true)  
> and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant  
> and whatever a sun will always sing is you
> 
> here is the deepest secret nobody knows  
> (here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
> and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;which grows  
> higher than soul can hope or mind can hide)  
> and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart
> 
> i carry your heart(i carry it in my heart)
> 
> \- e.e. cummings


	70. things you said in writing (prompt #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - morning note

Babe,

 

My meeting got rescheduled, so I’m heading to the office early. I really wanted to wake you for a goodbye kiss, but I know yesterday’s shift was exhausting and you need the sleep. We’ll make up for it later, promise.

 

Don’t forget, I’ll be home late tonight. I’ll try to call before Bobby and I leave for the game.  

 

Enjoy your day off. Take extra care of yourself today. (And maybe pick up the dry-cleaning if you have time?)

 

I love you, darling.

 

XO,

Luke

 

P.S. I left you the last bagel. That’s how much I love you.


	71. things you said in the dark (prompt #28)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - snooze

His alarm beeps and he rolls away from her to silence it.

 

“You should call in sick,” Victoria mumbles, rolling towards him. She lays her head on his chest and wraps an arm and leg around him. “Stay home with me today.”

 

He mentally reviews his day – nothing that can’t be rescheduled or off-loaded – and considers it. It’s been a few weeks since their schedules allowed for an entire day together.

 

He shuts off the snooze alarm and texts Frankel that she’s in charge today. He sets the phone to silent, then wraps his arms around her. “I’m all yours.”


	72. things you said that I wish you hadn’t (prompt #17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Grant - dinner
> 
> 72 and 73 go together

“Oh hey, I ran into Luke at the market,” Grant says, unpacking groceries onto the counter. “I invited him over for dinner tonight.”

 

“Luke who?” Travis asks, putting eggs and milk in the refrigerator.

 

“You know, Luke Ripley.”

 

“ _Chief_ Ripley? You invited _Chief_ … you called him _Luke_ … you invited him _here_?”

 

Grant watches, amused, as he stammers. “Yeah. He’s really nice, and I figured we could both use some couple friends. It’s probably weird for them, you know.” He kisses Travis’s temple, says, “It’ll be fine. I’m grilling flank steak.”

 

“For my boss.”

 

“And your best friend. It’ll be great.”


	73. things you said right after hello (prompt #32)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travis/Grant and Victoria/Lucas - dinner, continued

The doorbell rings at exactly six-thirty, which only weirds him out more. The last time Vic came over, she just walked right in and yelled ‘I hope everyone’s wearing pants this time!’

 

“Vic! Chief! Come in,” Travis says.

 

“Luke is fine,” he says, holding out a hand.

 

Travis shakes it, “Luke. Okay.” He pulls a face at Vic behind Luke’s back.

 

“We brought wine!” she says brightly.

 

“This is weird, right?” she asks later, after Grant and Luke go outside to check the grill.

 

“So weird. I’m calling him Luke?”

 

“That part’s not weird,” she dismisses.

 

“That part’s the weirdest!”


	74. things you said from across the room (prompt #33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - CVS

“I’m gonna run to the CVS. Need anything?”

 

Lucas looks up from the report he’s reading. “What’d you forget this time?”

 

“Toothbrush,” she says, rolling her eyes.

 

“You’ve been to that CVS more in the last six weeks than I have the entire ten years I’ve lived here. Why don’t you just leave some stuff here?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. Then you won’t have to live out of your go bag. I like having you here, Victoria. I want you to be comfortable in my home,” he tells her. “You go get whatever you need, I’ll clear out some space for you.”


	75. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear (prompt #20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya, Andy, and Victoria - details guy
> 
> (I posted this one on tumblr ages ago, but I wanted it in with all the others.)

“Did you know about Vic and the chief?” Maya asks, reaching for a coffee cup.

 

“Not a damn clue. Ugh, it’s so weird to think about,” Andy shudders, “He’s The Chief.”

 

Maya makes a face, “I know. And he’s not her type at all. Do you think he’s any good in bed?”

 

“You know the chief,” Vic says, startling them. “He’s a details guy.” She shrugs nonchalantly, then grabs a water and leaves the kitchen as casually as she entered.

 

“Did she really just imply…” Maya asks, as Andy lets out a low whistle, says, “Damn, Hughes. Good for her.”


	76. things you whispered in my ear (prompt #34)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - movie date

“This movie is awful,” he whispers.

 

“It’s just… what is even happening?”

 

“No idea. You want to go?”

 

“Sure. Or we could stay and make out like a couple of teenagers.” It’s an early enough show that they have the theater mostly to themselves.

 

He grins, then leans in and kisses her.

 

They’re already snuggled close, hands held over the armrest. She reaches to thread her fingers into his hair, tilting her head just so, opening her mouth to him.

 

She pulls away slightly, whispers, “No teenager I knew could kiss like that.”

 

“Victoria?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Go to prom with me?”


	77. things you said after it was over (prompt #22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - long day

He toes off his shoes, collapsing onto the couch, head in Victoria’s lap. “Hi. I love you. Sleep,” he mumbles, eyes blinking closed.

 

The call came in just after 2am – an hellacious fire on campus, winds aggressive enough that three other buildings were in jeopardy when Nineteen arrived. They’d called in Lucas, who’d called in Twenty-three.

 

B-teams arrived at shift-change to relieve everyone but Lucas, so when he stumbles through the door, it’s after fifteen hours on-scene, two hours debriefing, and the fastest shower known to man.

 

She soothes a hand down his arm. “Hi. I love you too. Sleep.”


	78. things you said from across the room (prompt #33)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - lunges
> 
> Inspired by the grey shorts we all love so much...

“Babe?” he yells from the bedroom, “Have you seen my basketball shorts?”

 

“No?” It’s not entirely a lie. She _hasn’t_ seen them, not today at least, though she knows exactly where they’re hidden.

 

He walks into the kitchen wearing the grey shorts she loves so much and an SFD t-shirt. “I hate wearing these shorts when Bobby leads the workout. You know he’s gonna make us do lunges.”

 

Victoria bites into her apple to hide her grin. “Lunges are the worst,” she says, mouth full, and that’s exactly why she needs the distraction of him in those particular grey shorts.


	79. things you said [make your own] – when you were in pain (prompt #23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - ouch!

He hears shattering glass, then ‘Ouch. Damnit!’ When he gets to the kitchen, she’s holding a paper towel to her bleeding foot. He walks carefully over to her, says, “Here, let me see.”

 

She lifts herself up to sit on the countertop, crossing her leg so he can see her foot. “Careful!” she says as he reaches for her.

 

“I haven’t even touched you yet. Just let me…” he says, leaning in to look at two little pieces of glass embedded in the ball of her foot. “Sit tight, I’ll get the first aid kit. We’ll patch you right up.”


	80. things you said when we were alone (prompt #24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - uniform
> 
> I wrote this one waaaaay back when we got the episode stills of Ripley in Sullivan's office.

“Vic?” he asks. “Hughes!” She blinks up at him. “Did you hear a word I just said?”

 

“What? Oh. No. I’m sorry. I was distracted.”

 

He straightens up, hands on his hips. “By what?” he asks, amusement in his voice.

 

“You,” she shrugs, “In your uniform. I’ve never really noticed before.”

 

“You’ve never noticed my uniform?”

 

“How well you pull it off,” she grins at him, “Makes me want to pull it off.”

 

“Victoria,” he says, glancing out the open door, hoping no one is within earshot. “ _Professional_.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. What were you saying?”

 

“I honestly have no idea.”  


	81. things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear (prompt #20)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayhorn, OC, and Ripley - crash and burn

They’re cleaning up after a massive fire, three stations onsite, including Nineteen and Twenty-three. Lucas watches as Mayhorn approaches Victoria, then later overhears him talking with Donovan.

 

“How’d it go with Hughes?” Donovan asks, “You makes plans for tonight?”

 

“No, man. Crash and burn. Said she met someone right after we hooked up, so she’s not interested,” he shrugs. “I asked if she wanted to be friends with bennies, but she said no. Must be some guy.”

 

“Dude, I told you no one is ever going to take you up on that if you keep calling it ‘friends with bennies’.”


	82. things you said with no space between us (prompt #16)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - camping?

“I have a tradition,” he says. “Every spring, when the weather gets nice, I take a long weekend away. Rent a little cabin by the water. Hike out to see the waterfalls. Decompress,” he shrugs, “I’d love for you to come with me this year. If you want.”

 

“Camping?” she asks, skepticism in her voice.

 

“Well, there’s hiking and bonfires. But the cabin has running water. And a king-sized bed.”

 

“So no sleeping on the ground?”

 

“Not unless you want.”

 

“And a working indoor bathroom?”

 

“Yes,” he says, laughing.

 

“An actual mini-vacation, just the two of us? It sounds perfect.”


	83. things you said in writing (prompt #26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - keys
> 
> Bonus points to the person who finds the Easter egg...

He doesn’t notice until he gets to his office – two new keys on his key ring. He smiles as he unlocks his door. It’s a big step for her and he’s not surprised that she did it so nonchalantly. He thinks about texting her, but it’s early and she was asleep when he left her place. Instead, he opens his safe and takes out the extra keys he keeps there.

 

Later, when he opens his wallet to pay for lunch, he finds a note. ‘ _Alarm code is 77423._ ’

 

‘On my way with lunch,’ he texts her, ‘I’ll let myself in.’


	84. things you said after you kissed me (prompt #14)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - your place

“Do you mind if I crash at your place?” he asks.

 

“Of course not. But you have a home. Don’t you miss your bed?”

 

“Sure,” he shrugs, taking her by the hips and pulling her in, “but if I’m at your place, there’s a better chance you’ll be there too. I’d rather miss my bed than miss you.”

 

She threads her fingers into his hair and kisses him lightly. “You’re a sap.”

 

“This is true,” he grins, then kisses her again. “Would you miss me, if I weren’t in your bed?”

 

“Why do you think I gave you a key?”


	85. things I wish you’d said (prompt #30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - Denver
> 
> How I wish they'd have handled the whole HR thing... I hate that story line. 
> 
> 85 and 86 go together

“I’m the fire chief for the fifteenth largest city in America. I’ve been head-hunted by six different departments. You wouldn’t believe how much Denver offered me.”

 

“Denver?” she asks.

 

“Point is, I have options, if I want to leave. But I don’t. Not yet, anyway. I love Seattle and I love this department. I love that I get to lead here. I’ve worked hard to earn the respect the office deserves. I’m not afraid of losing my career. I’m afraid of losing that respect. I’m afraid of my department questioning my professional judgment because they don’t respect my personal judgment.”


	86. things I wish you’d said (prompt #30)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria/Lucas - Denver
> 
> How I wish they'd have handled the whole HR thing... I hate that story line.
> 
> 85 and 86 go together

“This isn’t some dirty, torrid affair, Luke. It never was, even when I wanted it to be. It isn’t sexual harassment or coercion or manipulation on either of our parts. It’s a consensual, loving relationship. Neither of us expected it. We weren’t looking to break regs or ignore protocol.”

 

“But we did.”

 

“We did.”

 

“The professional consequences will be harsher for me, but the social repercussions for you will probably be awful. Vic, people are gonna think…”

 

“People are gonna think whatever the hell they think. I can’t control any of that. I know the truth. And so do you.”


End file.
